


Sublimating

by jedi_penguin



Category: I Spy (1965)
Genre: Character of Color, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_penguin/pseuds/jedi_penguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotty and Kelly share everything but unspoken truths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublimating

They share. Everything.

Oh, they didn't always share. When they'd first met back in spy school, they wouldn't have shared a table in the cafeteria if they could have avoided it, and yet, here they are. It'd taken time to get to where they are now and that's okay.

The long slow process began the night they broke into a teacher's office. They'd been a team that night--he, Kelly and Wally--but it had been him and Kel that emerged from that night as friends. They'd staged a fight that turned real, one that cleared the air between them. Or maybe that fink psychiatrist had magically made things right for them while washing their brains; Scotty doubted it, but he hated to think that he had been taken in so completely by the man. Maybe the good doctor had done one decent thing for them after all, kick-starting a friendship that never would have happened without him.

However it came about, things were different between them after that night and they began things sharing the very next day. First a drink at the Officer's Club, then a game of tennis, then class notes. Kelly showed him how to do a jujitsu move that had eluded him; Scotty helped Kel see the pattern in cryptography that halved the amount of time he needed to spend decoding messages. He took Kelly to all the museums in San Francisco while the older man gave him a tour of all the jazz clubs in the city… and they both profited.

Once they became partners, they started sharing more. At first it was just rental cars and meals, but then came the mission where Kelly blew his entire expense account and needed a place to crash. Somehow it didn't occur to either of them that Kelly should get his own room again once he received his next check. Sure, it didn't do their cover much good—playboy athletes don't normally share rooms with their lowly trainers—but that was a difficulty to be overcome, not avoided.

It's acceptable for roommates to share, but Scotty sometimes wonders whether they take it a little far. Aftershave? Certainly. Combs? That was questionable, but they've been doing it for years. Clothes? Normally out of the question, but they're both unusually tall and have identical taste in clothes. Surely that's fine. Girls? Ah, now that's where it gets tricky.

The first time was accidental. He hadn't seen Kelly and his girl when he came in with a chick of his own. They were quiet and he was preoccupied, and he honestly hadn't known they were there until after he'd come with a loud groan.

"Good for you, Melvin," came an unmistakable voice in the dark. "I knew you had it in you, man."

The girls hadn't been able to look each other in the face in the morning, but he and Kel were remarkably okay with it. He was more titillated than embarrassed, and his partner seemed to feel the same. They never discussed it, but they began picking up girls in pairs. Either all four got laid at once, or nobody did. It was a good system for them.

In retrospect, it was inevitable that they'd push it further one day. When Scott's date got sick one night, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Kelly to ask his girl if she minded sharing. Somehow, both men knew that she'd love it. Both men also knew that they'd never discuss it.

And now, here they are. He's pushing into a beautiful, vapid chick while Kelly takes her from behind. Their cocks brush against each other, separated by the girl's internal organs, and Scott gets a tantalizing glimpse of what it would be like if there was no girl between them.

His eyes glaze past the girl's and into Kelly's, and this is where their sharing ends. His feelings about this closeness are too powerful to share. The fact that these feelings are shared just makes him hold them closer.

 

The End


End file.
